Pilot John Macer's log
Pilot John Macer was a US pilot that survived a crash landing in his bomber following the Great War. This is his story. Logs Log 001: October 23rd, 2077 Hello? If you are hearing this, I am John Macer. I was a US Airforce pilot before... Well, this mess... Goddamnit. What the hell even happened?! ''sigh ''I sitting on the carrier... Just reading the latest Grognak comic and having a sip of Vim when suddenly I hear sirens and my captain is yelling at us to get in the planes... We were all confused, we didn't know what the hell was going on... After the initial takeoff, our orders were clear as we saw a nuclear detonation in New York... Command relayed us where the submarines were and we blew them up... I don't remember much but I remember my systems just shut off midair... Thank god I was in the direction of the runway... Too many of the boys crashed into the ocean. According to my Pip-Boy, it has only been eight hours... And the Geiger counter is going off the handle. I should head inside... I am close to the International Airport, thank god for that. If you don't hear from me again this has been pilot... Or I guess former pilot John Macer, signing off. Log 002: October 24th, 2077 I made it inside the airport yesterday... I've found a whole bunch of supplies in here, should last me a good year if I ration it. In other news, I found an old Red Menace game! My luck is turning around here! Well, its the little things in life isn't it? Initial observations of the city... It is in total ruin... But it looks like it survived way better than it should have... Thank god for your sensors Galapagos, thank god. Anyway, only a few bombs look to have impacted the city directly, so that means that we stopped most of them... Whoever finds this, if you come across a John Macer one day, give him your thanks... Please. Haven't been able to come into contact with any other survivors... Something of note, however, American radio is still broadcasting music... I don't know who or what is running that thing but thank you. This has been John Macer, signing off. Log 003: November 4th, 2077 Hey. This is uhh... John Macer... Yes. That's my name. It's been a week or two since my last log. I'm starting to feel strange... My geiger counter is going off the handle damnit. I think I've god rad poisoning. I'll check the machine... Signing off. Log 004 to 009 corrupted: Log 010: February 17th, 2078 This is log uhh... 010. Yes. This is John Macer. It's been a while since my last log, I think... Whew, it's been a long time. So anyway, gotta update you. Last time you heard from me I was dying. I had radiation sickness and I was running out of food and water. Fast. I was sitting in the airport listening to the radio when I detected a new signal using my Pip-Boy. It was a distress signal from another one of the pilots from the Galapagos... God I thought I was the only survivor but I was wrong. Desperate to find another human, I walked off to the origin point, somewhere in the city. Upon arrival at the origin point, I found a corpse... Several actually. There were some other humans dressed in rags holding these makeshift guns with skulls on their armor. I later found out that they were raiders... More specifically Charlie's Gang. I took shelter as he had some form of electricity and some supplies locked in a safe I managed to open using some bobby pins I had. Anyways, some time went by and somebody found me. Another survivor. Said he was at a settlement a few miles out so I went with him. I am living here now, in this town of Shanty.